O Boêmio
by Jenny-Ci
Summary: Tentem descobrir, nesse farfalhar de vestidos, quem é demônio, quem é humano, quem é triste. Resposta ao desafio de Ryeko.


_**O Boêmio.**_

(Resposta ao desafio "Anjos, Demônios e Patos")

****

_**"Tu te perderás, não é forte, é frágil. A que dança cancã lhe roubara. Entre vestido vermelhos, você irá partir para jamais voltar".**_

_E subiu ele, sem se importar. No primeiro instante, era uma rua chuvosa, sem segundas intenções, lama escorrendo em versos e canções. O estabelecimento não funcionava tanto. Sentou-se em uma cadeira, ajeitou os cabelos de cor celeste, o terno preto. Ajeitou-se todo. Era perdido sim, porém, perdido por ela. Aquela demônia._

_As cortinas ergueram-se e os poucos homens, bêbados na sua maioria, tentaram aplaudir com os poucos reflexos que lhes restavam. _

_A demônia sorriu a eles, e sorriu a ele também, afinal, era um dos seus. Disse doçuras, ninguém as escutou. Todos queriam vê-la dançar._

_E quando a demônia dançava, ele lembrava dela entre lençóis, numa dança como entre peixes e anzóis. Quando o vestido escarlate farfalhava entre as coxas morenas, ele sentia-se farfalhando nelas, como na noite anterior. E quando seus olhos o olhavam, o rubi deles, o rubi do fogo dos sete infernos lhe tomava. A demônia era bruxa, feiticeira. Podia matar com o olhar. Porém, preferia enfeitiçar._

_Cantou de leve uma canção no seu pobre francês e ele não evitou a risada. Tanto sua ânsia de agradar, de mostrar um valor que não tinha. Era uma dália negra em decadência. E ele, decadente cavalheiro, obviamente, não podia salvar._

_Sem graça nenhuma, ela desceu do palco, até ele foi, sentou-se sobre a mesa, seu charuto começou a fumar. A fumaça transformava-a em bela, em estrela. Se a fumaça afastava-se, mostrava-a prostituta, inválida._

_**"Desiste, seu boêmio. Tuas palavras não vão pagar mais o que eu estou lhe oferecendo".**_

_**"Nada, sua satã. Eu é que lhe ofereço tudo".**_

_**"Quem abre as pernas sou eu".**_

_**"Quem a ama sou eu".**_

_Demônios não amam, ele sabia. Podia amá-la o quanto seu tempo infinito desejasse, porém ela não o amaria. Ela riria de seu amor e o chamaria de troça._

_Diziam que anjos amam com loucura. E demônios? Como aquela demônia ama? Ou será que ama, ele deveria acreditar que uma criatura vinda das Trevas conheceriam o amor?_

_**"Não insiste, não quero mais teus poemas. Quero graça. Graça que achei no pierrô".**_

_A graça, tola graça dela. Seguiu seus olhos em fogo para a figura patética sentada num lugar distante, com aquela lágrima fétida caindo de seus olhos, se pudera, mais fétidos ainda. Fedia a desgraça, a pena. Olhou-o com tal sentimento de ódio. Não havia nele próprio um resquício de humor. Ironia, sarcasmo, egocêntricas atuações. Porém nunca humor. A risada não se manifestava em seus lábios feitos pra tocar._

_**"Não há graça no pierrô".**_

_**"Mais graça do que há em você".**_

_**"Não a poesia nele, tão pouco".**_

_**"Poesia é barata, poesia alimenta mente não corpo".**_

_**"Piada alimenta o corpo, satã?".**_

_**"Alimenta? Não sei. Faz ele movimentar-se".**_

_**"E quando a jogo contra a cama, teu corpo não mexe?".**_

_**"Mexer mexe, porém cabe a ti a acreditar se mexe de prazer ou de nojo de você".**_

_Nojo tinha dela. Como a odiava. Odiava seu perfume barato, sua roupa barata, seus enfeites baratos, baratos e lapidados para parecerem caros. Fora enganado quando a vira pela primeira vez, achando-a dama, coitada por estar naquele lugar. Porém, o Inferno a liberara da clausura por algum motivo. Se soltaram tal besta letal na Terra, fora para fazer vítimas. Vítimas como ele, que de ciúme e desprezo, quebravam e reconstruíam o coração apenas para vê-la começar a quebrá-lo novamente._

_**"Então vai. Vai com teu pierrô".**_

_**"Não sente ciúme?".**_

_**"Todo do mundo".**_

_Ela sorria. Inveja, ciúme, cobiça. Despertando esse sentimento nas pessoas, a demônia já se dava por satisfeita. Sorria e voltava a amar. _

_**"Agora indecisa estou, se tomo a ti ou se tomo ao palhaço tristonho".**_

_**"Nenhum dos dois tem dignidade".**_

_**"Nenhum dos dois tem nada".**_

_**"Eu tenho a ti".**_

_**"Então ele me tem também".**_

_Ele tinha era olhos castanhos. Castanhos de piadas sobre ruas de Veneza, teatros azul-turquesa. Um brocado de sonhos, vestidos perdidos em preto e achados no branco. Pierrô é triste, porém mais triste é a colombina que por ele se apaixona._

_E a demônia não se apaixonaria por ele._

_**"Vem, contigo fico".**_

_**"Comigo fica. Por quê?".**_

_**"Porque assim me deu vontade. Negas? Posso ter outro, outro que tenha ouro, outro que tenhas jóias".**_

_**"Não nego a ti, nunca. Não sou louco, eu a quero".**_

_**"Então me queira".**_

_Pegou sua mão com a dela, longas unhas, finas, destinadas a marcar costas sem medo. _

_As escadarias que subiram, os lábios que uniram. A noite era criança e ela sua doce mãe, ordenando mais, sempre mais, de alguém que só menos pode oferecer._

_Desceu sem vergonha, sendo lá recebido._

_O amigo o olhou com pena, detestava pena. Pena tinham que ter de pierrôs e prostitutas._

_**"Demônia ela, meu irmão. A pior".**_

_**"Nem o fale".**_

_**"Demônia de língua afiada, carne saborosa. Como criatura assim pode existir?".**_

_**"Não o sei, meu irmão. Só sei que satã é, pra roubar de mim tudo, tornar-me um nada e ainda sim, um nada contente".**_

_O pierrô perdera sua graça. Perdera sua noite, voltara para sua triste praça, onde contava ao luar suas desilusões. Tonto pensa que o luar o escuta, o luar quer mais é saber da diversão. E que diversão um palhaço a chorar pode oferecer?_

_O cabaré perdera seu vermelho. O cinza dançava com as prostitutas e os antes grandes cavalheiros seriam cafetões eternos, juntando amor ao dinheiro, combinação não certeira, lucrativa de certo. Acostumar-se a amar por vender e comprar por amar é simples. Desacostumar-se é inimaginável. _

_Pobre dele, youkai do Sétimo Inferno. Fora Terra com seus cabelos prateados, seus sorrisos ensaiados e chegara ao lugar da onde sabia não poder voltar. Porém entrara, arriscara, entregara, fora herói e vilão, na cama depositou seu próprio coração. _

_E ela, a demônia humana. Humana menina, que já fora mendiga, até descobrir a beleza, a destreza da mulher que como borboleta, abre as asas para conseguir o que quer. Fora de seu palácio de virtudes, de seu harém de quitutes ela torna-se indefesa._

_Torna-se rainha do pierrô triste, do cabaré cinza, do francês rebuscado._

_Torna-se rainha, certamente, do demônio boêmio apaixonado._

_Que Lúcifer, o pior e o melhor dos Anjos, perdoasse o pobre Sesshoumaru, rei dos youkais prateados. Que entendesse que Deus criara a humana mais morena, menos serena, agressiva. Uma semi-deusa. A única capaz de domar um rei. _

_**"Melhor história que essa, a da humana demônio e do demônio humano, contar não sei".**_

****

* * *

**Atrasada, no último dia de prazo **

**Mas aqui estou, honrando esse divertido desafio :)**

**Porém, o que posso dizer? Demônios são criaturas muito divertidas. Eu continuo a achá-lo deliciosamente mais naturais que os anjos, tão sublimes em sua perfeição.  
Nessa história, mostrei a proximidade irritante que há entre humanos e demônios. Seja desejos ou vontades.  
Sesshoumaru, logicamente, incorporou meu demônio.**

**Quem mais poderia fazê-lo? ;)**

**Boa diversão.  
Como certamente foi para mim escrever esse desafiooo :D**


End file.
